The Terrible Service
A regular customer keeps receiving terrible customer service, so Olivia tries to make it up to them. Episode Summary One slow day at work, a customer walks through the doors, seemingly angry. The person on the front counter, whose name is Zach, wonders what is wrong. They had ordered a large coffee with 3 creamer shots and 3 sugars, and they received no cream or sugar in the coffee whatsoever. Zach offers to remake it, but the customer wants nothing more than a refund. Olivia notices the dilemma happening on front counter. She knows this customer, and they never get mad over this. She gives them the heartiest smile and sends them on their way with a brand new coffee. The next day, something strange happens. The customer is back, and complains about the coffee once again. Olivia notices this, and asks the customer what the matter is. The customer is now saying that the coffee was way too cold when they got the new one. Olivia definitely remembers pouring in a freshly brewed pot of coffee into the cup for the remake. She consults the manager, Lona, about the situation. Lona tries to talk some sense into the customer, and offers a free breakfast sandwich to make it up to them. The customer accepts the offer, and walks away. Olivia really hopes they're not back tomorrow, because it was weird that they showed up again in the first place. And sure enough, the customer returns again the next morning. Olivia knows that something is up and she gets a manager right away. Lona confronts the customer once again, and they absolutely blow up on her. However, as Olivia is running an order outside, she notices something odd on the customer's back. She thinks she sees some bolts holding in a panel on the back. Olivia wants to try something. She grabs a pot of coffee and apologizes to the managers if what she's doing seems wrong. Lona and the other manager, Molly, stand there in shock as Olivia throws the coffee towards the customer. The customer then malfunctions and short circuits. Yep, it was a robot, just as Olivia thought. Turns out this robot is evil, and it's targeting Olivia herself. Everyone stops what they're doing to watch Olivia fight the robot. Troy and Dani both know Olivia is capable of beating this robot, especially after they watched her defeat a giant. After the robot is defeated, Olivia notices a logo on the robot. She thinks somebody is after her, and gets a little paranoid. Dani thinks everything is fine. Olivia sure hopes so. Production Information * CGI is used on the robot customer * The future story arc is foreshadowed here, but reveals that it will involve the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series Trivia * "Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard the first time the customer comes through * Dr. Eggman's logo from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series is seen on the robot * "Battle With Zavok" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the fight with the robot * Troy and Dani mention the fight with the giant from "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree" * It is revealed that Dr. Eggman is targeting Olivia, which was first revealed in "Boy Story" Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel